Betting Trouble
by Randomness-Is-My-Specialty
Summary: This doesn't really have a summary, but...James gets a surprise. That works! One-shot for Kames All Over and KAMES DAY! WOO HOO! ENJOY!


Arthur Note

Random: HELLO! This little flick is for the Kames day Kames Over All (KAMESPLUS61) created/told me about! And happy birthday! Smiles! :) I was going to post it tomorrow but I found out I won't have time so I'm posting it now! This wasn't the original story I was going to use but that one got too long and still isn't finished! So this is my fluff/random/cuteness that is Kendall and James piece! I tried to make it a dominate Kendall piece for you, but I just couldn't do it! I'm sorry! It just doesn't work for me. I usually try to make it relatively equal, but still have submissive Kendall. Hope you like it any way. Unbeta-ed sorry for mistakes! I hope all that read this enjoooooooooooooyyyyy! READ ON!

* * *

"James!" Kendall yelled, slamming the door to apartment 2J open.

"Yeah?" James asked, not taking his eyes off the T.V screen.

It was normal for the door of apartment 2J to be slammed open like that. They all did it, hell it seemed the whole palm woods did it. He was surprised that the door hadn't been broken more times then it has. So that part was normal. The not so normal part about all of this, was right after said door had been slammed open. Kendall walked straight to the couch, flopped down on it, turned James' head, and kissed him.

To say James was just confused would be a flat out lie.

Kendall didn't just kiss James everyday! As much as he wanted Kendall too, it just didn't happen. Which was a pity, because Kendall could do wonderful things with his tongue. Proven by the instant moan that escaped his mouth when the blonds skillful tongue entered it. He wondered briefly if he should be pushing Kendall off him and asking questions, but again, Kendall didn't kiss James everyday.

After about ten minutes of Kendall mouth fucking him, the blond pulled away and smirked at the dazed look James had. "Did you get enough, Luck?" Kendall yelled.

And that's when James noticed a hand holding a video camera sticking out from around the door. The body the hand was attached too, hidden from view behind the wall. The rest of the person stepped into the door way, reviling the hand was attached to Lucy. "Yup! And Camille owes me ten bucks." Lucy chuckled, closing the cameras screen.

James looked between the blond still smirking at him and the rocker chick at the door. "Wait what?...What?" He asked completely confused.

"Oooooooh…Camille just bet Lucy that you wouldn't kiss me back if I kissed you. And me, being the awesomely amazing friend I am, was all to willing to help settle the minor dispute." Kendall's smirk grew. "I just didn't think you would be moaning like a bitch as I did."

"And I got it all on tape!" Lucy chimed. "This is so going on the internet." She snickered.

James was completely aware that he was as red as a tomato. That didn't stop him from chewing Kendall out though. "What the hell! You decided to just go along and kiss me! You can't just do that to me, Kendall! Do you know how long I've wanted you to do that? And now you only did it because of a damn bet! Well go to hell, Kendall Knight!" James screamed, storming out of the apartment.

Kendall got up quickly. "James wait!" He yelled, going after the furious brunet.

"…Did I miss something?" Lucy asked.

* * *

"James! Come on! Slow down, let me talk to you!" Kendall yelled. "James-omph!" He was cut off when he rammed into James' suddenly not moving form.

"I'm not talking to you." James hissed and started walking away again.

Kendall ran out in front of him. "Then don't talk to me. Let me talk to you, please James. Just hear me out." Kendall pleaded.

James bit his lip. He could never really say no to Kendall. And Kendall just looked so adorable-no! He was mad! Kendall kissed him to win a bet, okay win Lucy a bet. But now James was embarrassed and humiliated. He'd been so good at hiding his feelings for Kendall. He just had to go and blow it. He didn't want to hear about how Kendall was just joking and he was sorry. But-grr! Kendall's puppy eyes! "Fine! What? You going to tell me that you had no idea I felt like that. You were just joking, it meant nothing?"

"Yes and no." Kendall said hesitantly.

"Figures." James said. He went to push past Kendall, but the blond held him back.

"Yes, I didn't know you felt that way and no, it did mean something to me." Kendall said shyly.

"Well let me tell-It means something to you?" James cut himself off, doing a double take as Kendall blushed.

"I-I like you, James. This was just an excuse for me to finally get the courage to make a move." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"You-what?" James seemed to not be able to complete his own sentences today.

Kendall smiled, stepping closer to the tall brunet. "I like you James, have for a long time."

"Really?" James asked incredulously.

Kendall just nodded, before leaning forward and capturing James' lips in a slow kiss. "Very much."

"So you used the bet as a excuse to kiss me?" James stated more then asked.

"Yeah…" Kendall trailed off, unsure on where James was going with this.

James hit him.

"You could have just asked me out, dork!" James scolded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ow." Kendall whined. "Yeah, well I didn't know if you liked me back…It seemed like a good way to judge your reaction before I asked."

James rolled his eyes. "Kendall, anyone with eyes could see I liked you!"

"Well I didn't know!"

"Well your and idiot!"

"Shut up and kiss me, damn it!" Kendall huffed.

"Fine." James smirked, bringing his lips to Kendall's. The blond smiled into it, wrapping his arms around James' neck as James placed his hands on his hips. He opened his mouth, allowing James in. They fought a lazy battle for dominance, neither really wanting to win. They just wanted to feel the others tongue rub against theirs.

Kendall tangled one hand in James' hair and the other went to link their hands together. They pulled back once air was needed. Kendall's hand in James' hair moving to his cheek and stroking it. James brought their joined hands to his lips and kissed the back of Kendall's. The blond giggled against his will, blushing right after. James chuckled and did it again, making Kendall blush harder.

"Be my boyfriend?" James asked, kissing Kendall's cheek.

"No, I just kissed you because I wanted you to date Logan." Kendall said, giving a sarcastic smirk.

"Ass." James said while rolling his eyes.

Kendall giggled again. He really needed to stop doing that. "Of course I'll be your boyfriend." He said, pecking James' lips again.

James smiled. It probably wasn't the most conventional way to start a relationship, but it worked for him and Kendall. That's all that mattered now, him and Kendall.

* * *

Random: There you gooooooo! I hope it wasn't as crappy as I think it is! Until next time! Peaceness!


End file.
